Loki (MCU)
"Oh dear brother, you're becoming predictable. I trust you, you betray me and round and round in circles we go. See, Loki, life is about growth, it's about change. But you just seem to want to stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief. But you could be more." : ―Thor : Loki Laufeyson is the biological son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Shortly after his birth, Loki was then abandoned and left to die. Found by the Asgardian King Odin, he was taken to Asgard and raised by Odin and his wife Frigga as an Asgardian prince, along with their biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "God of Mischief". When Thor was to be crowned King, Loki sabotaged the coronation by letting Frost Giants enter Asgard, thus leading Thor to seek vengeance on Jotunheim, which resulted on Thor's banishment to Earth and Loki finding the truth about his heritage. Loki succeeded in his schemes and took the throne as Odin fell into the Odinsleep, however when the Warriors Three and Lady Sifattempted to return Thor home, Loki was forced to try and kill his brother. Nonetheless, Thor then returned from his exile on Earth and ended Loki's reign. Lost in the darkest depths of the universe, Loki made a deal with The Other, a servant of the Mad Titan Thanos, who gave him a powerful Scepter and command over their army of the Chitauri to conquer Earth. Once he came to Midgard, Loki managed to take possession of the mystical Tesseract and used its power to open a portal above New York City and caused the Chitauri Invasion, but he was ultimately defeated by a group of superheroes called the Avengers. Thor returned him to Asgard, where Odin condemned him to spend the rest of his life in prison as punishment for his crimes. However, when his mother Frigga was killed during the Sacking of Asgard, Loki was freed by Thor in order to defeat the Dark Elves and their leader, Malekith who desired to use the power of the Aether to transform the universe into eternal darkness. During the fight against the Dark Elves in Svartalfheim, Loki faked his death, and, unbeknownst to everyone in the Kingdom, returned to Asgard and successfully removed Odin from the throne, taking his place as King where he remained for several years. During his reign, Loki continued to rule Asgard by sending Lady Sif on missions to Earth to investigate the attacks of Lorelei and Vin-Tak. Eventually, the return of Thor forced Loki to reveal his deception as the pair journeyed together to find Odin, arriving just in time to witness Odin's death. The loss of Odin allowed Hela, Odin's first born, to return from banishment and wage war against the Nine Realms. Loki was found himself at Sakaar along with Thor where Loki allied himself with the Grandmaster while Thor was forced to battle against the Hulk. Despite trying to manipulate his way to freedom, Loki chose to side with Thor and the Revengers in a final battle against Hela, in which Loki summoned Surtur, who defeated Hela by causing Ragnarök and destroying all of Asgard. In the wake of the battle, Loki chose to stay by his brother's side and support his ascencion to the throne. Category:Characters Category:MCU